


[Podfic] Everything is Chess

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part one of the Scotch series)</p><p>
  <i>In which Sherlock asks Mycroft for a favor.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Everything is Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything Is Chess (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337636) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Everything is Chess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337636)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
**Author:** earlgreytea68  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G?  
**Summary:** In which Sherlock asks Mycroft for a favor.  
**Length:** 11:08  
**Cover Art:** By Koshvader...and me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [Unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/EverythingisChess.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/EverythingisChessPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** earlgreytea68 is awesome. Her fic is awesome. And she said I could podfic this whole series! Win! Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
